


Chika the Vampire

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Chika is still a lovable Mikan, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Futanari, Hot Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yuri, too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: After being cursed by a Black Nigerian Voodoo Warlock man, Chika is now a Vampire with heightened senses and a very heightened sex drive. And it's not only the fangs and aversion to smelly Garlic that Chika gets. Will she and her friends survive the sexy moments and get Chika back to normal?





	Chika the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika avoids a 419 Scam but she angers a Voodoo Witch Doctor and gets turned into a Vampire!

Takami Chika was your normal everyday monster.

Living in Uchiura, Japan (Also known to Americans as 'Nowhere Town nearby Fuji'), Chika lived a calm and carefree life. Free except from the Idol Hell that is the Love Live! Competition, Chika was a genki and happy-go-lucky individual. She became a School Idol with some of her friends so that they may have a chance to 'Shine', whatever that means to the grand majority of her School Idol Group. Chika may be a bit of an idiot, but she knows better than most of her Idol friends and then some and may even have a chance at being a Psychologist sometime in the future thanks to her helping her friends get out of mental ditches. Indeed, Chika was, and still is, a very good friend.

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon and usually Chika would be practicing with her School Idol group known as Aqours, but today was different as most of the members would be out doing important things. Aqours' Dance Instructor and Chika's childhood best friend, Kanan, would especially be out helping her Father and Grandfather out with the Store her family runs and Dia, the Group's logistics leader, has an important Dinner Meeting with her family as they are renowned Politicians and belong to the Political Elite. Thus, Aqours had to cancel practice.

Chika was jogging home listening to "Snow Halation", the greatest hit of her favorite School Idol Group 'Muse', a legendary group hailing from Soto-Kanda. However, before she was able to sing along to her favorite part, Chika recieved an Email from an unknown client. Chika paused the song and took a good look at the notification. It read:  _ **"REQUEST FROM PRINCE OF NIGGERIA."**_

"Eh?" Chika tilted her head. She may be an idiot, but even she knows that's not how you spell 'Nigeria'. Even more curious, she clicked on the notification to see the Email itself.

The Email itself in full detail, Chika managed to make out that the message was sent by a person with the Email username "419NigerianPrinceEA@Hotmail.com". Chika sighed to herself as she read this. She heard about the 419 Scams before from Riko after a student in Otonokizaka was hit hard with the scam and she and her family had to live with huge debts for some time until Japanese Authorities canceled their Bank Account details and provided proper insurance to get them out of the Debt incurred by the scam. However, just to entertain herself, Chika decided to read the Email.

 

* * *

 

**To Takami Chika of Aqours.**

**I am Prince Oluwasegunfunminitotonicalvary. I am Prince of Slowonfwaono, Nigeria and 69th in line to da Throne. I have heard bout u in da news as of my recent t-rip to Japan. I see you are low on da monies and I want to help you with ya issues in Finyance. I can give you $10 Million USD but I need your Bank Account Details of you and all your other members in order to transfer da monies into ya Accunts.**

**Don't worry, dis is not scam.**

**Now pay me today, and get rich today!**

**Plz. Do it naw.**

**Or I will come to your hause and raep you and do bad tings.**

 

**\- Prince Oluwasegunfunminitotonicalvary, 69th line to Throne of Nigeria.**

 

* * *

 

Okay, this was a fucking scam and then some. Chika really doesn't want to even deal with that bullshit. With a straight face, she simply replied "No Thanks. Also fix your English". To this so-called "Prince". After making sure that her spelling and grammar is right, Chika sent the Email reply. With that, the stupid scammer would think twice to try and scam Chika again.

Feeling good about herself, Chika skipped down the familiar road she used to get home. It was familiar as it was the only road going down the shoreline of the Izu Peninsula and the main road going through Uchiura. She really couldn't wait to write new lyrics for Aqours!

However, that feeling of goodness and joy did not last for long...

"AH AH."

Chika froze as she heard a super stereotypical and heavy accent of English. It definitely wasn't Japanese as far as Chika was concerned and she also doesn't know where the sound came from. However, before Chika tried to process whether or not what she heard was because someone spiked her Milk with Cocaine, the voice spoke again.

"WHO DARES TO DENY MAH BLESSING?"

Blessing? Chika was even more confused than before.

However, after some time later, a black Lamborghini Aventador with Red Tron highlights screeched besides Chika. Jumping out of the car was a well suited black African Nigerian with gold chain with the letters 'KSI' on it and studded in red diamonds (don't ask how the diamonds got the red pigment). The Mikan with the ahoge jumped in fright by the mere appearance of the African as he stared down at her with vicious eyes.

"W-W-Wha?!" Chika screamed. "W-Who are you?!"

"Me?!" The African scoffed proudly. "I am the Nigerian Prince Oluwasegunfunminitotonicalvary! I am the one trying to help you!"

Chika really didn't want to believe what this strange man was telling her. I mean, what are the chances of this person actually appearing before a random Rural girl in a pimp suit? Well, since this is Uchiura and the girl in question being Chika, about a million to absolute zero.

Even if he this man really was the Nigerian Prince, Chika still glared at him in anger.

"Well what the fuck! You're the one that is trying to scam me off?" Chika yelled at him. Thank the heavens that no one was currently out at this hour otherwise she would get unwanted attention.

"Hmmph! Me? Scam you?" The Nigerian Prince laughed at Chika's own idiocy. "Of course, I may not be an  _actual_ Nigerian Prince."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Chika pointed an accusatory finger at him, but the man lowered it down, not impressed that Chika interrupted him.

"However! I am a legendary Magic Man." The man said, this time with a more natural, yet still accent heavy, English. "And I am very blessed."

"How are you blessed?" Chika challenged the YouTuber.

The Magic Man stared at Chika and began to smirk menacingly. Chika suddenly felt a bit afraid at what he was thinking about and immediately her mind wandered to one possibilty.

"H-Hold on.." Chika muttered, her tone of voice tinged with fear. "Y-You're not really gonna-?"

"OH COME ON!" The man complained. "Just because I'm black doesn't mean I jump on girls and have sex!" He then takes out what seems to be a regular notebook and was flipping through its contents. "Besides, I have something else for you."

"W-What do you mean?" Chika took a step back.

"Consider this... a 'Treat'," The Nigerian Magician continued as he smiled when he found the page he was looking for. "A treat for not being scammed by my superior intellect."

"Well someone with intellect at least can read and write English well and you don't." Chika bragged.

The Magic Man, however, looked at Chika smugly.

"Well then...." He said as his hand began to glow. "In that case, you will never be normal again!"

Before Chika could ask, the Magic Man began inciting some sort of Nigerian incantation. It reminded Chika of the numerous 'Fallen Angel' videos that she saw on Yoshiko's Twitch Channel. However, for some odd reason, the spell felt... very real for something that was supposed to be supernatural 'Mumbo Jumbo' as Dia calls it. Before she could go forth and attack the Nigerian however, Chika felt her legs giving in step by step. Her vision started to flash before her as she began to smell a weird incense combination of Mikan and Chicken.

"U-Uuugh..." Chika groaned as she felt her body going on fire. "W-What are you..."

"For now on," The man declared. "You will be cursed for ever defying me and you and your friends will pay for not accepting my blessings!"

Chika tried to stop him, but she wasn't able to stop him before her legs finally gave in and she collapsed onto the ground. Her vision became very blurry and her mind going outright haywire until she finally passed out from being so overwhelmed. The last frame she saw was the man giving her a sad, yet smug smile before disappearing into dust.

 

* * *

 

_'.....'_

It was dark. Dark and void in Chika's own mind. She had no clue as to what just happened. She was just walking down the street before a Nigerian in a Lamborghini came out of nowhere and said funny words. She felt frozen in place in her own mind, her body refusing to boot up.

_'Ugh....'_

Chika tried lifting her arm, but it just wouldn't budge. She made attempts to hear the ocean or see the orange-blue sky of Uchiura's sunset. Just anything and everything to try and get back up after that debacle. However, she simply had no dice.

"...c..."

_'...H-Huh?...'_

A voice? Maybe that would help her. As she heard it, Chika saw the blackness cracking apart, rays of light invading into Chika's own dark, unconscious mind.

"Chi...c..an..!"

_'H-Hey... I recognize that voice...'_

Chika began to reach out into the light, trying her hardest to reach out to the voice. To grasp the voice. The feel the voice.

**To feed on the voice.**

_'Y-You-chan.... Riko-chan...'_

"CHIKA-CHAN!!!"

 

* * *

 

"WHAAAAAAA!!!"

"C-Chika-chan!"

"Chika-chan?! What was that for?!"

Chika looked very confused and lost. She turned left and right to understand her own surroundings. The light still burnt her eyes a bit and she rubbed them a bit before opening them in full.

Much to her relief, Chika was still in Uchiura.

Even more was that her two best friends in Aqours, Sakurauchi Riko and Watanabe You, are kneeling by Chika's two sides with worried faces.

"A-Ah!" Chika's eyes and ahoge perked up. "You-chan! Riko-chan!"

"Chika-chan!" You hugged Chika. "What happened?!"

Chika felt odd when You pulled her into a hug. Her senses were overwhelmed by You's presence. Chika was able to smell the intense scent of her dear childhood best friend. Her body became numb and on fire as her breasts rubbed against the Mikan. Chika started to blush intensely even upon contact upon You.

However, the biggest thing that stuck out for Chika was how delicious You looked. Physically and Sexually.

"C-Chika-chan?" You said with concern. "What's wrong?"

Chika immediately snapped out of her trance.

"N-Nothing's wrong, You!" Chika smiled at her. "I just had a run in with some person and I got knocked out..."

You pouted as she began to scold Chika about risking one's safety. Riko was about to join with You in scolding Chika, but froze in place as she saw something about Chika that made her...  _different_ than before.

"Chika-chan..." Riko said, her face filled with horror. "W-What's with your teeth?!"

Chika and You turned towards Riko, stopping You's scolding as well.

"My teeth?" Chika tilted her head in confusion. She turned to You to find some sympathy but she was only met with the same face Riko had.

"C-Chika..." You stuttered. "L-Look in the water..."

Concerned about what happened, Chika went towards a still pool of water and took a good look at her own reflection. All Chika saw was that she was staring at herself. However, there numerous key differences that she took note.

First was her eyes. They were no longer the sakura-magenta color that she usually has. She still has them but they are more blood red than sakura-magenta and they also seem to be  _glowing_ a bit like Kingblades (though not as intense as KBs). Oddly enough, none of her friends were all too worried about that somehow.

Second off was the color of her skin. It was much more paler than before and, now that she thought about it, Chika also felt a tad bit colder but not by that much. She could compare it to Kanan giving her a cool pack whenever she was aching except this time it was as if the packs were applied everywhere on her body. It felt very foreign to the poor Mikan.

But the most jarring difference that Chika noticed was the sole thing that her two friends noticed as well: her teeth. While they were mostly normal, they were pure white and Chika noted that her regular meat teeth (or whatever you call them) are replaced with very recognizable  _fangs._ Chika froze in place as she saw how long her fangs are and how they appear to be very vicious.

It only took a few seconds for Chika to realize the obvious.

Takami Chika, the aspiring School Idol from Uranohoshi High School, was now a Vampire.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed out loud. So loud that Riko and You covered their ears as their Mikan-loving friend became super paranoid.

"Ch-Chika-chan!" Riko said as she tried to calm Chika down. "N-Not too loud!"

"B-But I'm a Vampire, Riko-chan! A  **VAMPIRE!!!** " Chika yelled at her two friends as she felt very close to crying. "W-Wehh... Why..? Why must this happen to me?!"

"W-What did that man do?!" You said angrily, pissed off that someone had the powers to do this to Chika.

"I-I don't know!" Chika cried on You's shoulder. "H-He just showed up and..." Chika then went off explaining what happened a couple minutes previously before her friends found her unconscious. You started to pet Chika while also making sure that she doesn't bite her unsuspectingly, but she immediately felt something growing rubbing against her thighs. Having read too much of Riko's doujins, You immediately pushed Chika away a blushing mess.

"W-Wah!" Chika stumbled down. "W-What was that for?!"

Riko was about to scold You as well before she followed You's line of sight towards Chika's private areas, currently clothed by her skirt and panties, and began to blush intensely as well.

"C-Chika..." Riko muttered. "L-Look down..." She pointed down at Chika's skirt.

Taking the hint, Chika looked down at her skirt and her mind then went blank at the sight of what she saw.

Her skirt was making a large tent for some odd reason. Chika, despite feeling fearful as to what it was, pulled her skirt up a bit so that her panties are exposed. There, much to the disbelief of the Second Years, was a foot and a half long penis that was veiny and throbbing, already spilling out some precum out.

It doesn't take a genius like Maki to know what comes next.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** _

This is going to be an interesting time period for Takami Chika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God...
> 
> Oh my fucking God...
> 
> Why did I write this.
> 
> Why did I fucking write this?
> 
> As you can see, this is a ChikaHarem fic, except Chika is a Vampire with a futanari penis. So yes, this is another fucking Love Live! Futanari fic, but this one will be a multi-chapter one. Obviously it won't be all that good considering the crack-filled beginning, but at least it's better than suddenly having a penis and going into a sex scene for no good reason whatsoever.
> 
> Initially I was just going to do just a regular ChikaHarem fic with Chika being a Vampire and only having some intense scenes but not outright futa porn. Unfortunately, I saw fanart of Vampire!Chika with Succubus!Riko and it just went downhill from there...  
> x .x
> 
> It has parallels to my HonoHarem fic 'Kiss me! Love me!! I Love you too!!!', but unlike that fic, this one won't follow the "one chapter, one girl" too much. There will be intermediaries and moments where there won't be any sex at all and instead will mostly be Chika trying to control her libido.
> 
> There will be a definitive ending to this fic, so don't worry about this going on for too long or overstaying its welcome here in AO3. However, even after the end, I may do some extra scenes featuring Muse, A-RISE, or, if you are a sick fuck that wants to see it, sex with the family members. It will only be side stories that won't have any influence on the plot whatsoever so you can skip those if you want.
> 
> Yes, this will be Porn with Plot but the Porn won't dominate the WHOLE story. It's more like High School DxD except with the sex scenes included and without any epic battles unless you count Chika battling her increased lust and Vampric needs as one.
> 
> I am now wondering how this fic will go, but before that, the ultimate debate for the first scene...
> 
> ChikaRiko? Or ChikaYou? Or someone else? I'll consider your opinions to who would go first and test the waters of Chika's new form.


End file.
